bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
P.I.N.G.A.S.
The P.I.N.G.A.S. ('P'etty 'I'nsolent 'N'otorious 'G'igantic 'A'pocalyptic 'S'triker) is a blimp with 250,000 HP, first spawning on Round 275, and every 250 rounds after that. It moves as fast as a ZOMG, and when destroyed, you are greeted by 2 K.E.F.K.A.s and 2 T.H.A.N.O.S.s. It resembles an orange B.A.D. with a PINGAS head on it. It is ALSO immune to harnessed 0-0-0 Dart Monkeys. Attacks PINGAS barrage: summons 100 smaller PINGAS heads and they'll all fly everywhere randomly for 10 seconds (and occasionally target towers), dealing 5 damage to every tower they touch. The PINGAS heads will move as fast as Pink Bloons/D.D.T.s (If they all touch one tower, that's a whopping 500 damage done to the tower!) (Cooldown: 25 seconds) SILENCE punch: Punches a random tower so hard, it flies out of the track, and after doing so, it yells "SILENCE!" The tower that was punched receives 35 damage and will return to its original spot after one round, and the "SILENCE!" scream stuns towers for 5 seconds. (Cooldown: 30 seconds) PROMOTION: "Promotes" itself by giving itself 30,000 HP. It can use this once when above half health, and can use it as much as 3 times when below half health. Nyan PINGAS summon: (This attack is here mainly to annoy the player into oblivion) Changes the background music to this and summons 5 Nyan PINGASes that constantly fly around the track (don't worry, they won't take any lives, nor damage your towers, but your towers will occasionally target them. But they can't be damaged, and as such, they can't be killed. Essentially, the Nyan PINGASes serve as distractions, which can be extremely problematic in the higher rounds!) The Nyan PINGAS background song lasts for 10 hours or until the P.I.N.G.A.S. is destroyed. When destroyed, the Nyan PINGASes simply disappear, and the background music returns to normal. When this "attack" is deployed, towers will sometimes get annoyed (due to the background music) and not attack for 10 seconds. Explosive PINGAS train: Summons a train with a PINGAS face on it that drives anywhere, but can only drive in one way (whether it drives up, diagonal (ex: from top left corner of the screen to bottom right corner of the screen), down or horizontal (left and right)). If the train hits a tower, it will do 35 damage to hit tower then explode, AND the explosion's radius is as big as a 4-2-0 Super Monkey's radius, dealing 75 DAMAGE to all towers caught in its blast. Cooldown: 60 seconds Trivia The SILENCE punch attack is a reference to when Dr. Robotnik punches Grounder, then yells "SILENCE!" in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode "Lovesick Sonic". PINGAS is one of my favorite Internet memes of all time (and quite obviously, PINGAS is the Internet meme this blimp is based off on). The PROMOTION ability is a reference to when Dr. Robotnik says, "I'll have to give myself a PROMOTION!" in the AOSTH episode "Tails' New Home". If you lose all your lives while this blimp is present, you will hear this. This is also my first joke conception. If you lose all your lives while the Nyan PINGAS summon ability is used/under effect, you will still hear the Nyan PINGAS background music until the 10 hours have passed. The Nyan PINGASes will still disappear, but you'll still hear that background music. You won't stop hearing it unless you completely exit the game! (Yep, that music lasts for 10 hours; therefore, that ability is more of an annoying nuisance than a serious problem) "SnooPINGAS usual, I see?!" Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:References Category:Joke Conceptions